Puasa
by Reon Michaelis
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya adalah anak patuh dan rajin beribadah, tentunya bulan ini dia akan berpuasa. Oh, jangan lupakan si iblis merah dan Kiseki no Sedai yang turut mewarnai harinya. Pair : Akakuro! Slight Aokise!


Bulan penuh kesucian telah datang─tentunya bukan waktu datang bulan yang kumaksud. Bulan yang akan diceritakan dalam kisah ini adalah bulan dimana lebih dari satu juta umat melaksanakan ibadah berupa puasa. Puasa dalam satu bulan penuh, tanpa makan ataupun minum, menahan emosi maupun hasrat birahi, dari pagi buta hingga hari senja menjelang.

Bulan suci Ramadhan.

Itik biru tentu tak luput untuk berpartisipasi dalam menjalankan ibadah, mengingat ia adalah anak sholeh dan taat sesuai ajaran ibunda tercinta. Sepakat berpuasa dan menginap di rumah Akashi hingga sebulan penuh, Kuroko Tetsuya, masih berusia 11 tahun, bersama golongan absurd yang mengaku sebagai tuj─lima keajaiban dunia, siap menjalankan puasa sehari penuh walau vanilla milkshake menghadang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke mutlak milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note :**

Ketikan tidak jelas, typo dan huruf kapital tak tentu merajalela, sekedar kumpulan drabble, kisah rada tidak nyambung, cerita garing tapi bukan garis miring, disini kisedai berusia 12 tahun kecuali iblis belang, saya masih baru, jadi mohon maaf jika ceritanya kurang 'ngeh' *nunduk2*.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(P)emanis**

Sudah genap dua belas hari Kuroko beserta rombongan (kisedai) menjalani puasa. Kuroko masih bersyukur, ia masih diberi kelancaran berpuasa walau harus menghadapi Murasakibara yang merengek meminta persekutuan agar mereka mokel bersama.

Untung saja Akashi bertindak, Murasakibara langsung beristighfar setelahnya.

Tapi konsekuensinya, Kuroko harus jadi tumbal. Setiap waktu bobo siang, Kuroko senantiasa menjadi guling si titan ungu.

" Kuro-chin bau manis seperti vanilla, makanya kupeluk agar laparku bisa tertahan hingga buka nanti. " tanggap Murasakibara ketika kise bertanya dengan jeritan air mata.

Kuroko jengah sejujurnya. Dia slalu dipeluk dari belakang oleh si ungu yang tidur di sebelah kirinya. Kalau diam ia merasa pengap, kalau meronta pelukannya akan mengerat hingga kuroko tercekat.

Ia merasa serba salah.

Si mungil sebenarnya mau minta tolong pada si merah, tapi saat ini orang yang dimaksud tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Lah mau bagaimana, Akashi tidur di sebelah kanannya, yang berarti menghadap tepat di wajah Kuroko. Sudah begitu masih sempat endus – endus dan kissu tangan kanan Kuroko pula.

Ih, modus.

Murasakibara sendiri diberi izin khusus untuk memeluk si mungil karena masih di bawah pengawasan sang emperor. Selain karena Akashi diberi keuntungan meng'anu' Kuroko yang tak berdaya tertindih seonggok titan, Akashi juga percaya bahwa Murasakibara tak akan mengkhianatinya sebagai an─kawan seperjuangan. Lagipula, mentalnya masih seperti anak – anak berumur enam tahun.

Akashi pemimpin geng di sini. Tidak – tidak, bukan geng berandalan yang ada di gang sempit. Pokoknya si iblis merah ini punya hak cipta untuk mengklaim Kuroko itu miliknya. Cukup dengan ancaman semua lucky item akan dilelang, majalah hohohihe akan dibakar, semua maibou akan disita, dan rambut pirang terancam botak, 4 manusia tak punya pilihan hidup pun langsung menundukkan harga diri.

Akashi Seijurou itu satu – satunya' kawan ' yang selalu membuat Kuroko kesal, sering ngajak debat, terlalu sempurna, songongnya mengalahkan bibir monyong kakak kelasnya, plus modusnya nggak tanggung – tanggung. Kuroko bahkan ragu jika otak cemerlang Akashi itu masih sama dengan otak anak umur 11 tahun sepertinya.

Tapi, cuma Akashi yang membuatnya merasa seperti lari marathon dua kilometer. Jantungnya selalu terpompa cepat di kala ia berada dekat si jenius merah ini. Kuroko bingung sih, apa ia ada suatu trauma atau semacamnya sampai – sampai jantungnya abnormal di dekat Akashi.

Perasaan ini sungguh hangat untuk disebut kelainan. Kuroko tidak tau jika ada penyakit yang bisa membuatnya sebahagia begini. Memang kadang pipinya memanas atau memerah, tapi tidak pernah ia merasa sakit sebagaimana mestinya.

' Semoga aku selalu bersama Akashi-kun selamanya. ' Bisik Kuroko reflek.

Tiba – tiba Akashi berada di sampingnya, memandangnya lekat – lekat.

Kuroko yang sedari tadi melamun menunggu waktu berbuka di balkon lantai dua dekat ruang makan langsung tersentak, sontak memundurkan kepala. Wajahnya memanas lagi.

Tangan kanan dijadikan tumpuan di balkon. Akashi diam masih menatap dalam, sorot tajamnya seakan merobek topeng datar Kuroko. Yang ditatap gelagapan, kalau tidak mau di sebut salting. Untuk kali ini Kuroko tidak mau Akashi menjadi cenayang, budek sebentar juga tak apa. Kalau doanya tadi ketahuan, dia harus bagaimana ?

Beberapa detik kemudian, Akashi baru membuka mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

" Jangan melamun dengan wajah imut begitu, Tetsuya. Nanti bisa – bisa kau kesurupan setan ganjen─oh, atau kau memang minta dicium ? Sini kucium."

Kuroko speechless.

Tolong lupakan yang barusan, Tuhan. Lupakan doa Tetsuya yang tadi, Tetsuya khilaf.

" Jangan mesum, Akashi-kun. "

Kuroko makin merengut. Rasanya mau membawa manusia (atau iblis) di depan ke ayahnya untuk dibuat tobat. Diruqyah saja sekalian. Udah kemunculannya tidak diduga, modusnya sering menjurus ke arah r18, sering lempar gunting, tak jarang pula ngomong sadis tapi menggoda.

Kurang apalagi coba ?

Kalau ada pelamaran kerja jadi setan, Akashi seijurou absolute memenuhi kriteria mana pun.

" Lagipula mana ada setan di bulan puasa, Akashi-kun. "─Walau keberadaanmu masih dipertanyakan di sini. Kau titisan iblis, tapi tidak ikut menghilang─" Kalau mau mengada – ada, dipikir dulu. "

Kuroko masih sadar diri. Jika dia mengatakan kata hatinya, Kuroko positif diserang di tempat.

Tapi bukan Akashi namanya kalau tak bisa berkilah.

" Ada kok, tetangga di sebelah kanan kita itu ada setannya. "

Seingat Kuroko, rumah sebelah itu rumahnya Mibuchi Reo.

" Tap─ "

" Ssstt. " Akashi meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya tepat di mulut Kuroko, sedangkan telunjuk kirinya berada di mulutnya sendiri. Kemudian berbisik, " dengar baik – baik. "

Samar – samar terdengar suara azan berkumandang. Bersamaan itu, terlihat Aomine mengangkat tangan, berhamdalah.

Momen romance yang diharapkan pun hancur seketika.

" Akhirnya waktu berbuka! WAKTUNYA MAKAN, KAWAN – KAWANKU! " Si navy blue meninju udara, bahagianya sudah overdosis. Perut sudah keroncongan, berikan empat mangkuk segunduk nasi tiga tingkat, semua akan ludes tak bersisa di perut Aomine Daiki.

" Yey~ Leganya… Waktunya berbuka-ssu! " Kise muncul bersamaan dengan Murasakibara. Muka si kuning terlihat agak putih, ada bekas – bekas bedak perawatan kulit. Sebaliknya, wajah si ungu masih terkantuk – kantuk seperti baru bangun dari hibernasi.

" Daiki dan Atsushi, minumlah dulu lalu mandi. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu, kalau tidak kalian tidak boleh makan. Ryouta, tolong panggil Shintarou, sepertinya dia keasyikan menata bonekanya di kamar. " Akashi bertitah, yang lain langsung diam.

" Iya, Aka-mommy.. " Aomine langsung sprint, takut dirajam mengambil gelas terdekat, meminumnya, kemudian teleportasi ke kamar mandi. Kise jangan ditanya, suara cemprengnya akan menghiasi retakan kacamata Midorima tiga menit lagi.

Kuroko segera beranjak ke kulkas, mengambil vanilla milkshake dan duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Ia lantas meminumnya, menghilangkan dahaga yang ia tahan daritadi. Rasa manis seketika menyelimuti dunia Kuroko. Ah…. Nikmat dunia…

Gara – gara itu, makhluk heterochrome yang ikut duduk di sampingnya terabaikan.

" Tidak baik langsung minum yang dingin – dingin saat berbuka, Tetsuya. "

Kuroko nyaris menyemburkan minumannya.

" Terserah padaku, Akashi-kun. Ini milikku. "

Kuroko tidak suka acara minumnya diganggu, apalagi iblis merah yang bikin hatinya lompat tali. Salah timing sih, jangan harap Kuroko mau menduakan vanilla milkshakenya.

" Kan banyak yang bilang, ' berbukalah dengan yang manis – manis ' " Kuroko meniru nasehat neneknya Ogiwara, " Makanya kau juga harus berbuka dengan yang manis. Makan kurma itu saja, Akashi-kun. " Telunjuk pucat itu menunjuk semangkuk buah di tengah meja.

Akashi tidak bergeming, tatapannya masih betah menatap wajah polos penggoda iman di samping.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Akashi menyeringai, " Tidak perlu. Tetsuya saja sudah cukup kok. "

" Eh ? " Si biru mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

" Tetsuya itu pemanis bagiku.. " Tangan kanannya dijadikan penopang dagu, iris heterochrome bertemu langsung dengan permata safir. Binar langit biru itu masih terlihat bingung.

" Sekarang kutanya, apa yang terjadi jika ada permen gula yang tergeletak begitu saja ? "

Alis Kuroko semakin berkerut, " Ng… dikerubungi semut ? "

" Lalu diapakan ? " Akashi sempat berdengus sebentar, untung ia sabar.

" Um, tentu saja dimakan semut itu, Akashi-kun. "

" Nah.. " Seringainya semakin lebar. " Di sini aku jadi semutnya, Tetsuya. "

Kepala biru itu dimiringkan, " Lalu aku jadi apa ? "

" Jadi permen gula. "

Kuroko terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Akashi-kun, ini masih bulan puasa loh. "

Tidak ada yang bersuara hingga kisedai kembali ke ruang makan dengan tanda tanya akibat atmosfer sekitar.

.

.

 **(U)ntung**

Bulan puasa adalah bulan yang paling disukai kuroko Tetsuya.

Bukan hanya karena bulan ini penuh keberkahan, bukan juga karena Aomine Daiki jadi anak baik dan berhenti (sementara) untuk tidak membaca majalah Mai-chan, Kuroko senang karena dia punya waktu dimana ia tidak dipaksa makan lagi.

Faktanya, berbanding terbalik dengan Murasakibara dan Aomine yang makannya segunung, Kuroko lebih suka makan sedikit.

" Yang penting karbohidrat " Katanya.

Kuroko memang tetap makan untuk memenuhi nutrisi, tapi ia benci diberi banyak makan (walau sebenarnya porsi yang ia dapat setara dengan porsi orang normal.) Ia hanya suka minum milkshake, tidak ada yang lain. Kalau ada yang berani mengambil vanilla milkshakenya, siap – siap kena ignite pass kuadrat.

Maka dari itu ia memanfaatkan sebulan dalam setahun ini sebaik – baiknya. Ia tidak akan terlalu banyak makan di saat sahur maupun berbuka, yang penting selalu ada vanilla milkshake di agenda makannya.

Semua berjalan lancar, hawa tipis membuat rekan – rekannya tidak sadar dengan porsi si mungil. Kuroko Tetsuya masih senang – senang saja hingga tiga hari di awal bulan puasa.

Namun semua berubah ketika emperor eyes menyerang.

" Tetsuya, porsimu itu terlalu sedikit. Seharian nanti kau tidak akan bisa makan, jadi cukupi kebutuhanmu. "

Acara sahurnya yang nampak tenang dengan denting sendok yang beradu di atas piring seketika hening.

Kuroko berjengit, nampaknya ia gagal mengelabui Akashi Seijurou.

Ia tahu, seharusnya ia tidak duduk di sebelah Akashi agar orang ini tidak bisa melihat porsi makannya yang kelewat sedikit.

" Ini sudah cukup kok, Akashi-kun. " Kuroko berusaha mengelak.

Akashi memandang kesal. Porsi yang bahkan tidak sebanyak makanan kucing itu dibilang cukup ? Jangan bercanda.

" Jangan membuatku tertawa, Tetsuya. Tambah nasinya. " Akashi sempat melotot, walau pandangannya lebih ke arah khawatir.

" Tidak mau. " Kuroko menolak, ia enggan makan lagi. Perutnya bisa – bisa buncit macam orang hamil. Maaf, Kuroko itu cowok macho meskipun kurang roti sobek di perut.

" Kau itu sudah kurus, Tetsuya. Jangan sok – sokan diet. " Akashi mengambil centong nasi, bersiap mengembalikan porsi yang seharusnya normal. " Apa susahnya makan, sih ? Kalau begini terus, pertumbuhanmu bisa terhambat. "

Jleb. Kuroko sakit hati. Dia tidak suka tinggi badannya dibahas, apalagi oleh orang yang tingginya tidak jauh beda dengannya. Walau tetap lebih tinggi Akashi sih.

" Aku tetap tidak mau memakannya, Akashi-kun. " Keras kepala memang. Pokoknya sampai Nigou bisa bicara pun Kuroko tidak mau makan nasi yang ditambahkan oleh si setan bergunting. Sudah terlanjur sakit hati, dia kesal, dia ngambek, Kuroko Tetsuya sedang marah sekarang.

" Tetsuya, makan. "

Kuroko memalingkan wajah, menolak tanpa bersuara.

Akashi merasa kesabarannya kini tengah diuji, baik emosi maupun nafsu. Belum juga waktunya puasa, ia seperti sudah digoda habis- habisan. Lagipula daripada marah, si _baby blue_ ini lebih pantas disebut moe.

" Tetsuya, makan sendiri atau tidak aku akan memaksamu makan─

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kuroko, pakai modus mengecup pipi pucat segala.

─lewat mulut ke mulut. "

Kuroko membatu.

Kacamata Midorima retak, Aomine banting sendok, Kise tersedak, Murasakibara sendiri hilang di dapur untuk mencari tambahan snack.

Akashi menyeringai, yang jadi korban kecupan langsung memerah. Sendok diraih, cepat – cepat dihabiskan nasi di atas piring sebelum dimodusin lebih lanjut oleh si merah.

Ah… Kuroko baru teringat, jika dia bisa mendapat untung di bulan puasa ini, maka Akashi Seijurou akan lebih diuntungkan lagi.

Tentu dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

 **(A)man**

Murasakibara merasa dirinya tengah berada di tengah gurun pasir.

Hawa di kamarnya cukup untuk memanggang ikan salmon. Bahkan anak kelebihan tinggi ini sudah menggelepar di atas kasur dengan rasa haus yang mencekik kerongkongan.

" Sabar… Kalau aku bisa tetap berpuasa sehari penuh, Aka-chin akan memberiku es krim blueberry… "

Ucapannya sama sekali tidak menyejukan tubuh. Murasakibara sempat merutuki AC kamarnya yang sedang rusak. Mau bergerak ke kamar temannya, tubuhnya enggan bergerak karena terlalu lapar.

Susah jadi orang malas.

Murasakibara sendiri saja tidak yakin temannya mau menampung dirinya dalam kamar mereka. Mungkin tidak masalah sih, tapi si titan ungu tau kalau temannya punya aktivitas masing – masing di kamar. Lagipula, ia juga tidak tau mau ngapain ke kamar rekannya.

Susah jadi orang tak punya kerjaan.

Pemuda ungu ini hanya menghela nafas, kemudian menghirup kemba─

" Kok mulutku terasa bau, ya ? "

Murasakibara mengendus bau mulutnya lagi, iya, mulutnya memang terasa tidak salah menilai baunya.

Ia jadi teringat dengan kegaduhan Kise di setiap waktu sahur. Setiap hari, makhluk pirang ini akan menambahkan mentimun di piringnya sambil berteriak " Kita harus makan mentimun agar nafas mulut tidak bau-ssu! "

Sekarang ia mengerti maksud makluk berisik itu.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, dia pun berjalan dengan gontai ke arah kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi. Baginya, mungkin cukup dengan menyikat gigi lagi. Dengan itu mungkin bau mulutnya akan hilang terganti bau yang fresh.

Sesampai di depan wastafel, makhluk ungu ini pun menyikat giginya seperti biasa. Ia mengoleskan pasta gigi ke sikatnya, kemudian menggosok ke giginya dengan malas – malasan.

' Pasta gigi ini terasa seperti mint. ' Batin Murasakibara baru menyadari.

Selanjutnya Murasakibara berkumur – kumur dengan air dalam gelas. Kumur di mulut, lalu buang. Minum, kumur lagi, buang.

' Ah, air ini sepertinya segar ' si ungu masih sempat membatin di tengah kegiatannya. Hingga pada saat ia akan memuntahkan kumurannya yang keempat,

" Are ? kok airnya hilang ? "

Murasakibara bergumam, mulutnya tidak memuntahkan air. Hanya suara dan deru nafasnya yang keluar, tidak ada yang lain.

Alias tertelan.

" Eh ? Bagaimana ini ? "

Ia bingung. Pantas saja dahaganya sedikit terobati, untung saja itu air bersih langsung dari pegunungan.

Tidak percaya ? Silahkan menghadap ke Akashi, dia tuan rumahnya.

Murasakibara lantas ketakutan. Kalau puasanya batal, maka ia tidak akan mendapat es krim blueberry yang ia incar daritadi pagi. Ia masih berpikir, mengingat – ingat bagaimana caranya agar puasanya tidak jadi batal. Plis lah, dia sudah menahan diri lebih dari enam jam dan tiba – tiba batal ? No.

Di tengah kegiatannya berpikir, mendadak perkataan Midorima teringat di otaknya.

" _Kalau tidak sengaja makan atau minum, puasanya tidak batal-nanodayo "_

" Oh iya.. Mido-chin bilang, kalau tidak sengaja berarti puasanya masih bisa dilanjut. " Kepalanya mengangguk – angguk, tumben bisa mengingat perkataan orang lain.

" Karena sudah terlanjur, mungkin minum satu gelas lagi diperbolehkan. " Kedua tangannya saling menepuk, senyum kecil terukir di bibir sang mahkota ungu bagai mendapat pencerahan. Ia lantas menyalakan keran air, menuangkannya ke gelas, kemudian meminumnya.

" Masih aman. " Gumamnya. Kemudian dia pergi dengan wajah tanpa dosa ke kamar Akashi untuk numpang berteduh dari hawa panas. Ia juga akan menceritakan kejadian ini ke Akashi.

Hal ini jelas tidak boleh ditiru

Pada waktu berbuka, Murasakibara Atsushi pun hanya mendapat jatah es krim yang sedikit.

.

.

 **(S)akit**

Kise Ryouta merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya.

Rasanya ia kedinginan seperti berada di iklan eskimo. Padahal saat dahinya disentuh Midorima, panasnya bikin kulit hampir semacam melepuh, minimal memerah katanya.

" Dia sepertinya demam, nanodayo. Hari ini dia tidak bisa puasa. Kise harus minum obat dan makan secara teratur, nanodayo. " Tutur Midorima yang nampak dewasa. Hei, dia itu calon dokter di masa depan. Kecil – kecil begini dia sudah hafal setengah mati berbagai macam penyakit di buku yang halamannya bejibun.

" Cih, enak sekali kau… Bisa – bisanya tidak puasa, Kise. Mati saja kau. "

" He… Kise-chin enak sekali.. Aku jadi ingin sakit juga. Bertukar denganku saja Kise-chin. "

" Kenapa kau bisa sakit Kise ? Makanya jaga kesehatan, nanodayo. Bukannya aku peduli kau kurang sehat atau bagaimana… Mati saja kau. "

" Kise-kun, seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Sekarang fans – fansmu yang ada di sekolah akan berdatangan untuk menjengukmu, mati kau sana. "

" HIDOI-SSU! " Si pirang langsung mewek. Sakit hati, pas sakit bukannya di jadikan raja dan dirawat baik – baik, malah dihina – hina dan disumpahi.

" Sudah – sudah, bagaimanapun kita harus tetap merawatnya. " Akashi menengahi, kemudian bersidekap menatap orang yang tengah sakit, " tidurlah, Ryouta. Aku akan minta pelayanku membawakan obat. "

" Haik-ssu.. "

Kise pudung, badannya langsung diistirahatkan di atas kasur. Matanya terpejam, beberapa detik setelahnya dengkuran halus mulai terdengar oleh seisi ruangan.

" Dia sudah tidur ? " terdengar suara Aomine, tangannya mengepal kuat." Kenapa dia bisa sakit sampai separah ini sih ? Apa karena bermain air denganku kemarin sore ? "

" Tenanglah, nanodayo. " Midorima beranjak mengganti kompres di dahi Kise, " Mungkin dia memang terlalu lelah. Hari ini biarkan dia tidur seharian. "

" Kise-chin kapan sembuh ? " Murasakibara menghadap ke Akashi, bertanya tanpa harus menyebut nama tujuan. " Apa dia akan sembuh jika kuberi maibou rasa tomatku ? "

" Maibou bukan obat, Atsushi. Dia tidak akan sembuh jika diberi itu. " Akashi sempat terkekeh, " Lagipula itu produk langka, tumben kau mau membaginya. "

" Soalnya Kise-chin seperti kesakitan, aku mau dia sembuh. "

" Kami juga mau begitu, Murasakibara-kun. "

Kuroko membenarkan tatanan selimut, mencoba agar Kise merasa lebih nyaman dan hangat. Senyum tipis muncul di wajah yang biasanya teflon, tangan mungil itu mengelus surai pirang. " Cepat sembuh, Kise-kun. Kami mengkhawatirkanmu. "

Akashi ikut tersenyum tipis melihat prilaku si biru, kemudian pergi. " Ayo semuanya, biarkan Kise beristirahat. "

Semuanya beranjak keluar dari ruangan terkecuali Aomine. Dia masih terdiam, kemudian mulai mendekat ke arah itik kuning yang tertidur. Tangannya membeli rambut pirang pelan, tatapannya teduh dan penuh rasa bersalah.

" Cepatlah sembuh, Bakakise. Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan menemaniku bermain ? Siapa yang akan berisik di ruang makan ? Siapa yang bisa kujahili ? Semua khawatir padamu,bodoh.. Aku khawatir padamu. "

Dengan berat hati, Aomine lantas meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak─

.

.

.

─keluar tanpa tahu ada setitik air mata haru di wajah yang terlihat terlelap.

.

.

 **(A)sli**

Midorima Shintarou tidak suka anak kecil, apalagi dirinya dianggap setara anak lima tahun.

Bukannya dia benci atau bagaimana dengan makhluk kecil (yang harusnya) tidak berdosa ini, tapi kadang dia juga harus menghadapi berbagai hal yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Tentunya berhubungan dengan topik di atas.

Dia sadar dia juga masih kecil, tapi jiwa dan pikirannya itu sudah cukup bijak. Sepuluh perdua belasan dengan Akashi lah setidaknya.

Oh, dia begini juga bukan tanpa alasan. Kadang kebencian seseorang terhadap suatu hal itu biasanya ada penyebab dan kisahnya sendiri. Contohnya Midorima saat ini.

Hari ini dia izin dengan Akashi untuk pergi membeli beberapa kebutuhannya (Barang tidak disebutkan untuk menjaga privasi). Midorima juga sudah mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan berbuka di jalan jika dia tidak sempat pulang tepat waktu, sekalian coba – coba makan di luar.

Maksudnya mencari takjil di wilayah terdekat, bukan makan di tengah jalan raya. Beda cerita kalau yang dimaksud warung di pinggiran.

Setelah perjalanan yang lumayan dan tidak perlu dijelaskan, Midorima berhasil sampai tujuan dan membeli kebutuhan secepatnya. Barang diletakkan di kasir, mbak – mbak penjaga tersenyum kagum.

" Wah, adek umur berapa ? Pintar ya sudah bisa belanja sendiri. " Mbak kasir ini terlihat ceria, Midorima sedikit tersipu. Malu, bukan berarti dia suka sama ini kakak.

" Sebelas tahun, biasa saja mbak. Tolong cepat, nanodayo. "

" Oh, so cute! Akhir kalimatnya kok ada kata lucu gitu sih dek. " Mbaknya senyum – senyum gemas, si hijau meringis.

Ampun, kalo bukan pas puasa, Midorima pasti langsung ngikat mbak ini pakai tali rafia terus dibuang ke sungai terdekat. Sebelumnya nih mulut mbak – mbak dibekap dulu pakai lakban berlapis – lapis agar tidak berisik, berapa lapis ? Ratusan!

Alunan melodi pengiris urat kesabaran Midorima terus terdengar hingga tinggal seutas benang. Pakai acara kakaknya noel – noel pipinya, memangnya dia sabun colekan ? Untung barangnya sedikit. Setelah harga barang dikumandangkan, Midorima secara gesit memberi uang pas dan buru – buru meninggalkan tempat sebelum tata kramanya hilang diganti roh Akashi. Tsunderenya bisa banting setir jadi yandere ini.

" Terima kasih, dek! Kapan – kapan kesini lagi ya! "

Ogah. Midorima tidak sudi dilecehkan lagi. Masih lebih baik suara cempreng Kise ketimbang mbak – mbak tadi.

Dalam perjalanan kembali, sesuai dugaan, terdengar suara azan yang menandakan waktu berbuka. Si megane membenarkan kacamatanya, mencari masjid yang mungkin membagikan takjil gratis. Kan lumayan.

Pencarian dimulai. Syukur – syukur, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada terdapat masjid yang cukup ramai. Jelas sekali kalau banyak yang berbuka di sini, sekalian melaksanakan ibadah. Midorima tanpa pikir panjang langsung menuju ke masjid ini.

Baru saja datang, ada seorang ibu tua yang menawarkan es buah. Midorima menerimanya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih. Kemudian ia mencari tempat sepi, sekaligus tempatnya duduk untuk menikmati waktu berbuka ini.

Midorima menikmati esnya dengan tenang, tidak lupa berdoa dulu tentunya. Ia melihat kebersamaan masyarakat di sini. Rasanya menenangkan dan kekeluargaannya terasa, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis. Dia bersyukur bisa melihat pemandangan yang manis ini.

" Eh, rambutnya ijo tuh. Golongan sayur ya ?! "

Buset.

Midorima dikatain sayuran.

Si kepala hijau menoleh, menatap tiga orang anak yang memandangnya jahil. Pandangan itu turut membuahkan firasat buruk baginya.

" Bajunya orange lagi, wortel itu, wortel! "

" Dia sayur yang mau di masak kali. Dipotong aja yuk! "

" Tuh orang sendirian juga, jomblo ya! "

Tahu kuning.

Penghinaan ini namanya. Lagipula ini anak – anak kisaran 9 – 10 tahun kok bisa tahu istilah macam itu sih ? Ngga tau ya, kalau misalnya dia mengadu ke Akashi, kepala mereka pasti akan langsung kinclong tanpa ada rambut yang tersisa.

" Harus dimasak tuh, ambil pisau buat motong gih. "

Midorima mendadak ngeri. Pembicaraan ini mulai tidak lucu, ia takut mahluk kecil di depannya ini diam – diam adalah gerombolan penganut paham kanibalisme.

Anak – anak itu sungguhan pergi, Midorima memandang horror. Ia langsung melesat masuk masjid guna menjalankan ibadah, ia percaya, berada di kerumunan orang banyak tentu akan menyelamatkannya dari jelmaan setan kecil tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Midorima menyelesaikan ibadahnya dengan tentram. Ketika dia akan keluar untuk pulang, ia mencari sandalnya yang tak kunjung ketemu.

" Jangan bilang kalau sandalku dicuri. Kalau iya, aku harus pulang pakai apa ? " pemuda megane ini bergumam bingung, terus mencari sekaligus memikirkan cara ia pulang kalau – kalau dugaannya benar. Masa dia harus pakai sandal jepit tak karuan bentuknya di sana sih ?

" Hei, sedang mencari sandalmu ? "

Midorima menoleh, mendapati tiga anak kecil itu berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia bergidik, mau apa nih bocah ?

" Ini sandalmu. " Salah satu anak yang berada di tengah mengacungkan sepasang sandal di tangan kanannya. Sandal berwarna coklat dengan sticker katak, itu pasti milik Shintarou. Tapi, kenapa ada di mereka ? Apa jangan – jangan mereka minta sandal ini ditukar dengan nyawanya? Oh, Midorima tidak mau.

Anak yang membawa sandal itu lantas mendekat, kemudian menyerahkan sandal itu ke tangan Midorima. " Tadi sandalmu hampir dicuri. Tapi untungnya kami cegah duluan. "

Ia masih kaget, kemudian menerima pemberian itu. " Ng.. Terima kasih, um.. "

" Namaku Takao Kazunari! Yang ini Izuki Shun dan yang di sebelah kananku ini Imayoshi Soichi. Kami sama – sama umur 10 tahun. Salam kenal, semoga kita bisa berteman! " Anak yang diketahui bernama Takao itu lantas memamerkan grins terbaiknya.

" Oh.. Namaku Midorima Shintarou, 12 tahun. " Midorima merasa malu sendiri sudah menuduh yang bukan – bukan pada mereka. Pikirannya tadi udah hampir menjurus ke arah fitnah, loh. Midorima menyesal, ternyata mereka lebih baik dari yang ia kira.

" Mungkin kau tidak tau, tapi kita ini tetangga loh! Baiklah, bye Shin-chan! Jangan marah ya ! "

Gerombolan itu lantas berlari dibumbui tawa cekikikan yang mencurigakan. Alis Midorima naik satu, kemudian meneliti sandalnya yang sempat hilang.

Ada coretan krayon, bertulis ' wortel ' dan ' Midori no Baka '.

Midorima murka.

" TAKAO! "

Sejak saat itu, Midorima sering diganggu penampakan tiga anak jahil ngga ketulungan di sekitarnya. Telah dikonfirmasi bahwa mereka adalah anak tetangga Akashi, yang berarti juga tetangga Midorima yang rumahnya hanya berbeda tiga angka saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SAYA TELAT PUBLISH! *lompat harimau***

 **Aku tahu ini telat. Puasanya udah mau berakhir dan aku baru selesaiin ini ;_; Maaf, maafkan saya yang ngga pinter manage waktu *mukul tembok***

 **Tentang " Give Me Inspiration ", sepertinya baru bisa lanjut paling cepet akhir Juli, paling lama bulan Agustus #dihajar**

 **Habisnya, saya ada ada jadwal, cerita, dan beberapa urusan yang mau aku kedepanin dulu. Jadi, maaf untuk yang menunggu cerita ini, saya beneran mentok ngga bisa cepet – cepet publish yang itu Q_Q**

 **Oh ya, saya berterima kasih untuk yang review, follow, dan favorite cerita saya yang " Mie Instant ". Bahkan ada yang memberi saran, aku terharu** **;_;**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya ngga sempat balas, jadi saya jawab di sini saja review cerita " Mie Instant " ;-;)b :**

 **Sofi asat, Terima kasih atas pujiannya XD Terima kasih udah review :'D**

 **Rizky307, Ini udah bikin lagi, semoga menghibur walau sepertinya ini garing ;-; Terima kasih reviewnya :'D**

 **Nyanko Kawaii, kamu sering review loh, aku terharu :') /plak. Itu fict kayaknya bakal agak lama updatenya deh, maafkan saya.. Tapi secepatnya akan kulanjut, terima kasih atas reviewnya dan udah mau nunggu cerita gaje itu :'D**

 **hunhandeep, Akashi mah kalo ngekost, makannya mewah terus XD *dirajam gunting* Terima kasih udah review :'D**

 **Koro-kun, Tetsuya mah, mending milih mie ketimbang nyawa XD /ga. Terima kasih udah mau review :'D**

 **Kayuyu, Makan sering2 emang ngga baik sih. Selain berbahaya, Akashi bisa murka dan menimbulkan korban jiwa Xd Terima kasih atas reviewnya :'D**

 **Mizukinokawaii, Maunya sih gitu, tapi kalo makan berhelai – helai terus, ntar Tetsuya mencair X'D *diignite pass* TERIMA KASIH UDAH BETULIN Q_Q Maaf kalau ada yang salah dan kebanyakan berisi isi hatiku, aku beneran seneng ada yang peduli dan mau ngasih saran kayak gini ;_; Terima kasih juga udah review :'D**

 **Yukineee, Ahay, Tetsuya mah ngga bisa berkutik di strateginya Akashi /oi. Iya, saya usahain bakal cepet – cepet diupdate. Terima kasih udah mau nunggu itu fanfict gaje dan mau review :'D Ah, Yoroshiku XD Aku juga masih baru – baru ini, Mhion. Silahkan panggil dengan sebutan sesuka hati, Yukineee-san :D**

 **Siska Yairawati Putri, Saya juga bukan anak kuliah, tapi aku paham kelezatan dan kelebihan mie X'D *ngibar bendera*. Akashi mah jangan ditanya, modusnya selangit itu /nak. Terima kasih udah mau review :'D**

 **Shinju Hatsune, Saya bersyukur tuh cerita bisa bikin anda tertawa X'D *kayang sambil makan mie* Terima kasih atas reviewnya :'D**

 **Little lilt, Iya, jeda makan mie seminggu itu rasanya gimana gitu XD (pengalaman). Terima kasih udah review :'D**

 **Bakai Yamato, Saya juga bukan anak kost, tapi ini mie udah masuk jajaran favorit sepanjang masa :') Haduh, kalau Akashi dibakar nanti Tetsuya nangis kejer – kejer *ngelap ingus* Terima kasih atas reviewnya :'D**

 **Berlin, Saya juga suka ayam pok pok /nggananya. Terima kasih udah mau review :'D**

 **Assyifa, Cie baper… Saya bapernya pas Akashi cipika cipiki Kuroko di teras kost2an /plak. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :'D**

 **Adelia Santi, Aduh, aku terharu loh dibilang gitu :') *ngambil tisu*. Ini aku udah publish lagi, semoga suka walau ini ngga terlalu ngena banget. Terima kasih udah mau review, saya beneran bahagia loh :'D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Kalau tidak keberatan, mohon reviewnya :3**


End file.
